far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Richter
A Richter (''Hieran, meaning Judge) ''is a member of the Department of the Judicary. They are charged with interpreting and deciding how laws should be applied within Crucian Courts found across the sector and onboard Crucian ships. To see that their judgment is carried out, it is common for a Richter to be paired with a Scharfrichter; an executioner of their will. To be a Judge is to embody everything House Crux stands for. As such they are bound by oath to always bear the name of Crux, and consequently any outside of Crux wishing to become a judge must join House Crux before they can begin their training. Should the day come that a Richter has to cut ties with the House and burn the Crucian flag in marriage or disgrace, they are also bound to give up their role and are denied its use as a title. Oberster Richter The title of Oberster Richter is the highest honor amongst the judges of Acheron Rho, given to those who preside over entire planets. Each world in the Empire is assigned an Oberster Richter, though they may not always be present on that world, some preferring to spend their time in the Imperial Core or on Hiera. The highest profile cases, and those judgements repeatedly appealed before lower Richters, are passed up to the Oberster Richter for adjudication. Oberster Richter's are incredibly powerful and wealthy, but equally are expected to be the pinnacle of legal knowledge. Sub-Titles As with Anwalts, Richters may bear a number of sub-titles specific to the areas of law they are most well-versed in. While most Anwalts and Richters will simply use their primary title, Sub-Titles are often featured in the credentials and on the doors of the offices of Richters and Anwalts, similar to a listing of educational degrees. More than one Sub-Title may be held by a single Richter or Anwalt, but more than two or three areas of expertise are rare, given the depth and complexity of study required. * Handels- A prefix referring to those who specialize in the law of corporates, freepeople, and serfs. * Edel- A prefix referring to those who specialize in the law of Nobles and Noble Houses. * -Errant A sub-title following a title that refers to Richters and Anwalts who practice aboard Crucian cruisers and other mobile vessels that are not fixed to a single planet or location. Errant does not represent a particular field of study, but rather a commitment to provide legal counsel wherever the Anwalt or Richter is called. * -Athonite A sub-title following a title that refers to those who specialize in how Imperial and Local Law interact with Imperial Faith and the High Church. * -Elysian A sub-title following a title that refers to those who specialize in cultural and regionally specific law, and the interactions between culture and the law. * -Athenian A sub-title following a title to refer to those who specialize in military, war, combat, and weapons law. * -Numisma A sub-title following a title to refer to those who specialize in contract, corporate, business, and other trade and monetary laws. * -Heimdallr A sub-title following a title to refer to those who specialize in navigation, transportation, and travel law. * Zauber- A prefix referring to those who specialize in psychic and extra-normal laws, such as they exist. * Cyber- A prefix referring to those who specialize in technology, maltech, and digital law. * Nacht- A prefix referring to those who specialize in spacecraft, space station, space, and system law, and other laws governing spaceships and the void. * Bundes- A prefix referring to those who specialize in Imperial Law in a broad sense. * Xeno- A prefix referring to those who specialize in alien and other non-human laws. There are very few who bear this prefix, though it saw a resurgence with the advent of the Synthetics. Most who take up this prefix are scholars and researchers of older law, as what laws exist concerning aliens are few and more often deal with what aliens can’t do than can. Category:House Crux